Overlooked
by Forensic Photographer711
Summary: Donna's reaction to seeing Martha after the events of 'Turn Left' SPOILERS


**Overlooked**

Donna couldn't help herself as she swallowed up Martha in a big hug mere seconds after she walked through the door. It felt like ages since she had seen the young doctor, and it was especially reassuring to wrap her up in that existence verifying embrace given Donna's latest experience within a parallel world.

The younger woman laughed loudly at the action, a comforting sound in the tense situation revolving around their reunion. Donna copied her lead, clutching more tightly to her, and the red haired time traveler couldn't help but hide a smirk at the thought that if the Doctor had been present at that point in time he would have been yelling at her for monopolizing all of Martha's attention and then throttled them both in a bone crushing bear hug.

But this wasn't the case, the Time Lord occupied in the next room with Captain Jack Harkness and Rose Tyler, attempting to get a handle on the current state of affairs. Donna didn't find the circumstances fair, but she wasn't alone in her exemption from information, what was left of the Torchwood three team talking quietly at the far wall, trapped in the small room as well.

Breaking out of the friendly embrace Donna kept her hands on Martha's shoulders and tried to keep her smile under control as she eyed the person in front of her happily. She had the urge to not let Martha out of her sight for a second, much like she'd had with the Doctor after that whole beetle business had ended. She remembered how much flack the Doctor had attempted to give her for that, distracted as he was the minute she had uttered the words Bad Wolf, telling her over and over that none of what she had experienced had ever happened, that he was anything but dead and didn't plan on being so for a long time. It was then Donna remarked his plans hardly ever followed through.

But the incident had rattled her to her core, the interaction with Martha showing that she was far from over the experience. If things hadn't gone so haywire after her return to reality she was sure she would have been comforted more, the Doctor just letting her talk out her distressing emotions about the whole ordeal, but as was the case, that didn't happen. Donna wasn't too perturbed by that fact though, she was a big girl after all, but it was still unbelievably heartening to have Martha alive and well before her.

"It's good to see you too Donna," Martha said, the emotion dancing in her eyes showing she was sincere. Donna, despite herself, felt her heart swell as the girl seemed truly happy to be in the presence of someone who could understand the situation and empathize. Even though the UNIT officer wasn't going to crack under the intense pressure of what was about to occur, she still was human enough to seek the connection of another soul in the despairing hour.

Reluctantly, Donna let her friend go greet the other people in the room, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper, two others who had died inadvertently by her choice. It disturbed her like nothing had before to be the reason so many had died, unconsciously and in a parallel world yes, but they had still died.

Turning around she still had her eyes focused on Martha, crossing her arms in an almost defensive position to keep in all her tumultuous emotions. There was something odd, something nagging at her seeing Martha standing there and breathing, discussing the end of the world as if she had experienced it before. It wasn't as if Donna didn't appreciate seeing her again, that had already been proven to be true by her forceful hugging antics, but there was just something unusual about seeing Martha in person that hadn't been there with the other people who had met their demise in her parallel world.

With the Doctor she had actually seen him dead, with Ianto and Gwen, people she had just met that day, she had been told of thier downfall by a very reluctant Rose, and it was obvious while in the world without a Doctor these people had been cared about. But with Martha, she had just been mentioned as a blip connected to one of the strangest occurrences in London, on the telly for a moment. Donna hadn't been able to pity the dead girl, hadn't seen anyone grieve, she had just been informed in a passing comment that the medical student had died committing an act of bravery that was just so Martha it now made her ache a little, but also made her feel an uncommon bout of pride, the woman being herself to the very end even on the moon.

For some reason this thought ate at Donna while she watched Martha give off information as the soldier the Doctor had somehow made her, it ate at her that she had been so flippant and unnoticing of Martha's death, that everyone had. Yes, she hadn't known the girl, but it still didn't seem right that such an extraordinary person had been so unnoticed. The Doctor had had Rose's secret tears, and the blonde had also given Gwen and Ianto a respect clearly earned. But Martha, she had had nothing.

'But none of that really happened,' Donna reminded herself, annoyed for reading so much into a nonexistent experience. Except, it did happen, and it was rather hard to overcome. Unlike the library fiasco no one she had been connected to had been affected by that parallel world. The beetle mess was really messing with her head.

She had to resist hugging the female doctor again, Mad Martha smiling at the Torchwood team showing off the simple engagement ring on her left hand. Donna felt another tug at her heartstrings, being reminded by the action that Tom was still away in Africa, that a wedding invitation was more than likely waiting in her mail box, and that none of Martha's attempts to scavenge at a normal life may ever occur.

Donna briefly wondered how Martha would react to seeing the object of her still unfortunately burning affections walk in with the object of his own affection. She was sure it would be a shock, but the meeting couldn't have been unexpected. It was obvious to the ginger woman that Martha still felt strongly towards the Doctor in spite of her words and actions. Despite her own mishaps in the field of love, Donna still figured she could see the emotion swimming in Martha's eyes towards their alien friend.

As the door opened and the former TARDIS trio walked in Martha was swept up into another hug, this one rising her up off of the floor and spinning her around a few times. The Doctor just gave her his forced smile, not even managing to infuse some of his manic charm into the deed, and began to make the introduction that seemed to cause him simultaneous dread as well as insurmountable glee.

With a start Donna made a saddening realization, that Martha Jones was overlooked not only in a parallel universe but still in her own world as well. Everywhere it seemed, the poor girl could only amount to second best.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was interesting. After watching 'turn left' yesterday I was rather inspired, and this little tidbit came out of no where. I hope it was readable and understandable, I regretably think I may have made Donna somewhat OOC, but overall I'm pleased. It was just an idea I had and I really wanted to run with it. Once again, I hope it was enjoyed, and for those of you who are awaiting the next chapter of Money Can't Buy Him Enough Love...well, I'm sorry to say that may be awhile yet as inspiration in that fandom is sorely lacking these days, sorry. But that doesn't mean I'm done with the tale.

Thanks for reading my first delve into the world of Doctor Who, I've been a long time lover and it feels cool to give something back to the fandom in a way.

Well, I'm done rambling...so give me some feedback! Please...


End file.
